Delivery Girl
by PeaPrince
Summary: For the first time in her life she would eat a pizza which had been delivered to her home. She should've ordered more often. Next time, Elsa would make sure she asked the delivery girl's name. ELSANNA/ModernAU.


**Hey guys. A little bit interlude before I update 'Fall and Crash'. I'm inspired the moment I did order delivery today. A fandom needs a pizza prompt story no matter what form. Enjoy!**

.

.

It was a Friday night and she was left alone at home. Her parents were going to the annual charity event of their company and just a few minutes ago, their helper, called about how her son was suddenly sick and couldn't make it to come tonight.

As a result she was on her own for getting a dinner. She could've skipped dinner if only she had had lunch at school today. The projects in senior year had been keeping her from lunch routine.

The option to cook dinner by herself was out of the window the moment she had almost set the kitchen on fire a year ago. Cooking was one skill set she couldn't learn how to do it aside her many talents. She recalled her conversation with her helper few minutes ago.

"... I deeply apologize Miss. My son has a really high fever. I have to take him to hospital now..."

"It's alright, Gerda. I hope he recovers soon." She replied sincerely. She knew the 4 years old son a bit well. He occasionally would come over to the mansion to play and accompanied her mother working.

"Miss Elsa, about dinner..."

"I will manage." She didn't want to keep the woman from her son any longer. The cold from winter season in Arendelle had tendencies to bring fever especially to a 4 years old.

"I understand. If I may... you can call and order food to be delivered to your place..."

"You mean... delivery food? Aren't they mostly unhealthy foods?"

"Ah... it's just a suggestion, Miss. Better than an empty stomach, no?" Her words were a little bit slurred as she heard a deafening kid's cry in the background. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Gerda hang up leaving her wondering.

Delivery was her option, her only option. She could just get out and grab a bite in a restaurant but her tired body wouldn't be sure to handle a drive on cold winter night.

So she went to browse in internet. There were several recommended places that offered delivery food in Arendelle.

Elsa Anderson was a 18 years old woman who had been taught to get and be the best. If she had to order and eat unhealthy food, she had to choose a place with stellar reviews.

Oaken's pizzas had five star reviews from two thousand users. It got comments about the good taste and fast deliveries although the place didn't sound to be Italian's.

So she grabbed a phone and dialed the number.

"Yuhuu... Oaken's pizza thaw a frozen winter." The voice across the phone greeted. It was a man and had funny accent on it.

Elsa froze for a moment. Talking to a stranger even from the phone was making her nervous. The truth was she had been living a very exclusive life that talking to a total stranger scared her.

She could do it. It was just ordering a pizza through a phone. She could solve the most complicated integral problem and speak 4 languages fluently. This was a piece of cake.

"Yuhuu...?"

"Ah... Uhm... I want to order. Pizza... please." She stuttered while blushing furiously.

"Pizza yes? What kind of pizza do you like to order?"

She was lost. She didn't know pizza came in different kinds. She had to settle for the best.

"The most recommended from your place, please."

A pause and then the man continued, "Yuhuu... got it. One pepperoni and extra cheese noted. Address?"

She muttered her home address in one sentence and then hang up. She was a bit proud to manage completing a phone delivery order.

She waited while continuing to read the reviews of Oaken's place in the internet. One comment by _talking_Reindeer21_ said about the cute delivery redhead girl from Oaken's.

Now that piqued her interest.

Her doorbell rang and in a second she went out from her room and ran down the stairs. She had been taught that it was rude to make people waiting, especially one who made effort to deliver food for her.

Then she opened the front door of her family's mansion.

And she immediately understood about what _talking_Reindeer21_ said.

"Good evening." The girl greeted as she adjusting the visor of her helmet. One hand was carrying a box of pizza. The green shirt beneath the dark jacket had a writing 'Oaken's Pizza' on the breast pocket. Her gaze settled back to the girl's face which was smiling so wide that she wondered if the smile had been plastered permanently on her freckled cheeks.

She was staring the girl from head to toe and she just realized it.

"One pepperoni special with extra cheese?" The girl said again.

She snapped from her own thought and made a nod.

The delivery girl handed the thin white box to her. "It's a real nice house you have. You know that it took 2 minutes from gate to your front door? There is a real fountain in your courtyard! I bet it would be nice to have a yard this big and build a snowman here."

She blinked taking in the bunch of things the redhead girl was talking about. Did all deliveries system requiring a small talk or it was just a simple customary? She had no clue and prefer to give a thin smile as a polite feedback. Words would fail her anyway.

"I'm sorry. I have tendency to ramble to people." The girl's smile turned to nervous one and she already missed her first big grin.

She shook her head, hoping the girl would understand that her rambling didn't bother her.

"That would be 20... and I need your help to fill this in. We realize that it's your first time to order from Oaken's..." The girl gave her a form and a pen.

She wasn't ready for this. Small talk and filling a form she had no preparation to learn...

"It's alright. You do not have to if you don't want. Just keep it."

She blinked. Perhaps her expression looked troubled that the girl decided to cancel the form. So she gave the girl a 50 for the payment.

"Alright... your change..." The redhead girl was about to open her bag and give back the change when a hand stopped her movement. The moment their hands touched, she felt something had shifted. Something she couldn't name on and somehow everything felt right.

She didn't need the change considering how cold the weather outside and yet this girl who seemed a bit younger than her had rode a bike from Oaken's which a bit far from her mansion to deliver her pizza. Beside... she wanted the girl to remember her.

"Ah... wow, okay. Thanks I guess. Uhm... nice pajamas you have there."

Her jaw dropped and looked at her night attire. She was wearing her favorite pajamas that had a talking snowman picture on it. Now for a woman in her age it would surely seem childish.

"... I love Disney." She defended herself.

"Holy crap. You have a very nice voice."

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't been talking, so I think you are well... you know. Shy?" The girl offered.

She had just realized as the girl pointed it out. So the things she had been thinking was merely in her mind and none of them had spoken out loud.

"I-I didn't realize."

The girl chuckled and it was refreshing, a nice melody on her ear.

"So I will take my leave. Thank you for ordering from Oaken's pizza." The girl waved a little before she turned back and jogged over to the gate where her bike was parked.

She watched the girl leave until she lost a sight of her to snowy night.

For the first time in her life she would eat a pizza which had been delivered to her home.

She should've ordered more often.

Next time, Elsa would make sure she asked the delivery girl's name.

* * *

Next time came sooner than she was planned. The very next day she couldn't hold her curiosity anymore and made an order to Oaken's again. Elsa prepared the previous form the girl had left for her to fill in. There form's name was 'Customer's Satisfactory Form'. The form was a series of assessment from grade T to O. There were six categories of assessment in the form called **O.W.L** (Oaken's Wondering Level). T which stood for 'Troll', D for 'Dreadful', P for 'Poor', A for 'Acceptable', E for 'Exceeds Expectations', and O for 'Outstanding'.

Elsa knew that she had read about those categories level somewhere.

 _What do you think of our delivery services?_

Elsa checked the little box that was called 'Outstanding'.

 _What do you think of our pizza?_

She checked the 'E' box. The pizza was good and for her first pizza, she knew it had been the best culinary she taste in her life. However, chocolate still held the first place in her favorite list.

Then the question went on and on that she finished to check all the questions in the form.

The bell rang and Elsa leaped from her seat. She had ran down the stairs and opened the front door in a record time.

"Good evening." The girl's trademark grin and familiar smell of pepperoni had come into Elsa's list of favorite things.

"I have your form from the other day!" Elsa said rather abruptly. She needed to contain herself more around pizza and the deliverer. Since the girl looked a bit surprised.

"Wow... Ah, thanks." She accepted the form and put it into her bag. "So, you order our pizza again. I guess our pizza is not so bad, huh?" She offered a smile.

Elsa blushed a little. It was her first time to see a complete part of the girl's head. The redhead had taken her helmet off and revealing twin set of braids.

"It's my first time trying pizza and yes, they are good." At least she could reply normally without stuttering.

"What?! You just tried a pizza?! What kind of person are you..." The girl said in pure surprise, however Elsa couldn't help it but slightly felt hurt. It must've been a real weird for others to learn about her quirks. She bet the delivery girl would think of her as a freak from now on.

"... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come out like that...You are not weird or something. You are gorgeous! Wait, what? Ehem! It's just... pizzas are so good that I bet aliens have come over our planet to try them you know. I have several theories about them perhaps disguising themselves as human and walking around eating our food for holidays..."

If the girl was trying to make her feel better, she succeeded. The image of UFO eating pizza was rather hilarious.

Elsa laughed.

"Holy God... your laugh is perfect too." The girl blurted.

Now it wasn't only Elsa who was blushing furiously.

Both were standing on the doorway while sinking deep in their own thought.

Elsa kicked herself to snap out and ask for the girl's name for real.

She opened her mouth to ask but she wasn't quick enough.

"I'm Anna." The girl said first.

Elsa had to leave an impression.

"I'm Elsa."

* * *

Third time Elsa was ordering pizza was two days later. She refrained herself for being so obvious using pizza to get to know the girl who delivered them. She loved pizza but she couldn't eat them everyday as even though no matter how good they tasted, they still had high calories.

Instead of running down the stairs when the bell rang, Elsa had been ready in front of the door. She opened the door the moment she heard steps approaching the entrance.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna looked surprised while her other hand was halfway to press the doorbell.

"Hey... Uhm, I was about to come outside for fresh air..." Elsa reasoned.

Anna grinned, "Sure. Here's your order."

Elsa accepted it and wondered of why Anna seemed in hurry.

"Do me a favor and open the box when I'm completely out of your sight."

Elsa was really curious but decide to not to push the other girl. So she paid and Anna left half running to her bike.

When she reached the living room and opened the pizza box, Elsa figured out the reason.

Anna had her pepperonis arranged so the toppings would look like colorful snowman made of meat, mushroom, tomato and mozzarella.

Elsa was smiling ear to ear.

Next time, she had to ask for Anna's number.

* * *

Fourth time she ordered Oaken's was a week later. Her parents brought her for a week vacation in Corona and how she had been spending her time in her cousin's place to picnic, horse riding, gathering party, and countless shopping. Even though the vacation had been fun, she had to admit that she missed her pizzas.

So she waited Anna outside of the door this time. This afternoon she had made time to build a mini snowman in her courtyard. The snowman had two stick branches as hands and a carrot as his nose, the snowman was a total copy from her pajamas. And it became a masterpiece on her mansion's courtyard.

She heard a sound of motorbike engine and then spotted the redhead girl making her way from the front gate while waving a little. Elsa noticed how the redhead stopped a moment in front of the snowman she had built.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Anna greeted back. "So... where were you? I have been thinking you hate the snowman pizza." Anna's cheeks were flushed and Elsa noticed how the girl's body was shivering a little.

"No...! Your snowman pizza was very lovely. It's the first time that someone doing something like that for me. I love it." In fact Elsa had no heart to eat it. She took bunch of pictures of the pizza before she ate it.

"Cool." Anna said in relief.

"Here." Elsa extended a mug she had been holding. It was still warm albeit the cold winter air outside.

"What-"

"Hot chocolate. You have been running around every night in this winter... I can't make a snowman coffee though." Elsa left the part about how she had asked Gerda almost begged to teach her making a simple hot chocolate. She insisted to make it herself despite the old woman's offer to make the beverage for her. For the first time she entered the kitchen and managed to make something. For the first time she had an urge to give someone her effort and felt happy while doing it.

Elsa had learned her many first times from Anna. It was fun.

"Awesome! I love chocolates, it's like my most favorite food and drink all the time." Anna accepted it gratefully and took a gulp.

"Careful. It's hot."

Apparently the girl didn't listen and emptied the cup with 3 long gulps. Her confession about loving chocolate wasn't a blatant lie after all.

"Oh my God, this is like the best tip ever. Thank you! The snowman is a real cutie there." The redhead winked. Anna's hand grazed with hers for a moment as the girl gave back Elsa's mug.

Elsa felt like somewhere inside of her was melting.

That night she forgot to ask for Anna's number

* * *

The fifth time Anna was on her doorstep, Elsa didn't order any pizza. So she was surprised to see the redhead girl was standing on her porch without wearing her pizza uniform and a pizza box on her hand.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Elsa smiled. "It's nice to see you on my doorstep without any pizza box in hand."

"I thought you like pizza? Since you have been ordering 4 times this month."

"I still like chocolate better."

"Thank God... I hope you order a chocolate?" Anna finally showed her hands which had been hidden on her back and revealed a box of chocolate.

Elsa was speechless.

"... I know it so sudden but we can't have a relationship with our customer." Anna began nowhere.

Elsa's eyes twinkled, "Oh?"

"Yeah... so, I think it would be best for me to take another part time job aside delivering pizza to the mansion whose girl I like..."

Elsa faked a shock gasp, "You did what?" Anna's face went red but Elsa wanted to play it more. "The customer is really lucky. I think she was about to ask your number for your next delivery here." Elsa was socially awkward but she had no idea how she got her courage to flirt around a girl she barely met five times.

"Anyway, thanks for the chocolate." Elsa accepted the box. They were better than roses in her opinion. The girl she barely met five times had known her better than a bunch of suitors her parents had been trying to introduce her.

Anna looked lost as the girl saw how Elsa opened the box and picked one of chocolate to taste.

"So... are you free this Saturday?" Anna despite her flushing face finally asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Elsa didn't remember who started it first but then they shared a kiss.

A kiss on her doorstep in snowy winter night.

She always settled for the best but now she didn't care.

Because It was perfect and it tasted like chocolate.

.

.

* * *

 **So yeah... this is oneshot. Feedbacks reviews all appreciated. Tell me what you think! I'm going to order pizza after this.**


End file.
